


I'm At My Friend's House

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Circle Jerk, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x13: Suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm At My Friend's House

Buffy was at Willow's house. Xander was at Willow's house. Willow was at Buffy's house. No one was at Xander's house because that was not a reassuring thing the parents wanted to hear. And where they really were was a hotel. A utter dive of a hotel. More specifically, in their room, sitting in a triangle on the bed. As far as clothing went, all were wearing pants, Willow and Buffy in bras, Xander still wearing the white tank from under his discarded Hawaiian shirt.

It had been a easy idea in theory. Xander was concerned because both his alive friends were convorting with those that tended to make people dead. Willow was concerned because she had strict values that could be wrapped up in Disney digestable doses. Lying was bad, and both her best friends were dating people who had lied. Buffy was concerned because the more civilians with no powers were on the team, the more likely a boyfriend or girlfriend would end up dead. All the significant others were in the way of what they had, and they all needed what they had. But there were crushes all around and two people clearly leaving the third out wouldn't cement any relationship, it would just make them crumble more. So because they were the sacrificial sort and no sex was bad anyway, they were going to try being together.

Willow inched and kissed Buffy, and Xander started undoing the Willow's fly. Buffy had to wriggle to get her sports bra up and off. Willow followed her every movement, their lips only breaking apart when Buffy's arms were clear and she had to pass the cloth over her head.

"Could you?" Willow asked. Buffy wasn't sure was she wanted but Xander was still wearing cargos so she got off the bed and pulled him up to pull them off. Willow rolled so she was lying on her stomach. She seemed fascinated with Xander's hair, she reached out with both arms and stroked his sparse upper thighs. Before climbing back onto the bed, Buffy moved to the other side. Willow rolled to look at her. She finished stripping her other friend and kissed her tight abdomen. It was one of her favourite things about Willow. She was the slayer and her stomach wasn't that hard, and Willow, perfectly normal, was beautiful.

Xander was the last to sit but when he did they looked at each other. They didn't know how far this was going to go, had steadfast made sure to not talk about it. Planning in advance would only make it harder to relax. Having two beautiful naked girls was getting to him though, so he wrapped his fingers on the base of his cock. It would have been embarassing to come before anything happened, though the invountarily humping was blushworthy as well.

Buffy watched. If Xander was touching himself it only seemed fair that she get to please herself. She shrugged and dipped her first two fingers inside herself. Willow's approach was more methodical, teasing. But finally she was close and raised her hand to claw the hair at the nape of her neck. Xander liked the way her bra rose up the underside of her breasts and the reddened area practically called to him, so he leaned to lick the V.

Perfect porn sex involved everyone coming at the same time. But normal sex could have that too, if everyone was so antsy that they couldn't wait. It was a combination of luck and hormones that made them all react at the same time, Willow ripping her scalp, Xander's hips thrusting, Buffy feeling everything and understanding everyone second only to her slayer senses. Hands were sticky and crotches were wet. But they were comfortable with each other, and that's what mattered.  



End file.
